


Roughing

by Zhenya71



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: For the kiss prompt on tumblr: 5 (where it doesn’t hurt) for bergy/marchy please!





	Roughing

“You really need to stop getting into fights,” Patrice said, tone mildly scolding, as he dabbed at the cut on Brad’s jaw. “You’ve got the A, now, Brad. That means something.”

“I know, I know,” Brad replied, trying not to sulk. “But that asshole slew-footed you, ‘Trice. I’m suppose to just let that go?”

“Yes, cher, you’re suppose to let that go,” Patrice huffed, shaking his head, amused in spite of himself. “Now look at you.” He dabbed at another cut, high on Brad’s cheekbone.

Brad sulked a little, despite his efforts not too, and then he flashed Patrice a little grin. “You could kiss ‘em better.”

Patrice snorted. “I’m not your mother. Also, I just put peroxide all over them, no way. Yuck.”

Brad grinned again, wider, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Luckly, he didn’t punch me in the mouth. It doesn’t hurt there.”

Patrice arched his brows at Brad and then smirked. “No, your mouth looks fine. You offering me a blowjob?”

Sputtering with laughter, Brad grinned again. “I was angling for a kiss, but hey, if you want…”

Shaking his head, Patrice finished cleaning the cuts and then carded a hand through Brad’s hair, fingers tightening at the back, giving him a little shake. “No more of this, Bradley,” he said firmly, and Brad’s eyes widened, pupils dilating.

“No more,” Brad agreed, though they both knew that was a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep. “Sorry, 'Trice.”

Patrice just shook his head again, fingers still curled into Brad’s hair, and then he leaned down to lightly kiss his mouth, the gentleness at odds with the tightness of his fingers at the back of Brad’s head.

When Patrice lifted his head, Brad blinked up at him, a little dazed, pliant and relaxed in Patrice’s grip. Patrice smiled, his own eyes darkening. “C'mon, cher,” he said, urging Brad to his feet. “Bed. Let’s see if there’s more places to kiss that aren’t hurt.”

Standing, Brad went where he was told, more then willingly. Maybe he should get into fights more often, not less.


End file.
